World of Warcraft Rerolls
The long held tradition of bored posters getting together and playing WoW. Also known as getting the "WoW itch". Skullcrusher - Summer 2009 ' A reroll that started on Lixler's home server, who played alongside Jane. Muertimus, Qwee and Pheerbeard joined up to play together, going on to make level 49 twink characters and be generally badass. Other notable players included Skinnytroll, Xain and Fidelman (who was only there to simp Jane). Tichondrius Horde - 2010 ' Probably the largest purely TLDR reroll, the 2010 Tich Horde Reroll began with Astro and Xain . Other promiment TLDR members joined the fray including Skinnytroll , Mustacheride , Muertimus , Delnizatha , Noam , Red Pill , Burrs , Lixler and NeverGuess who joined to further develop his purely platonic friendship with Astro. Several posters also made brief appearenes to level alts that never made it to max level including Fio, Qwee, Reptarman and Jane. The guild didn't accomplish much, mostly due to Skinnytroll and Astro being the only decent PvPers in the guild, and TLDR's in general being uninterested in PvE. Moon Guard - 2011-2012 ' A Reroll primarily led by the OT spinoff forum 16bit Walrus, who later merged with The TLDR. Arguably the most successful reroll experiment, as the guild went on to create one of the top raiding groups on the server, as well as the best rated battleground team on the server. Though these achievements are largely due to the fact that Moon Guard was a shit RP server, it was still the best display of longevity and teamwork for a reroll guild. The raid group was led by Penguins and Muffinpie, while the PvP side of things was led by Qwee. The Verdict was home to dozens of posters from both The TLDR and 16bit Walrus. Tichondrius Alliance - Summer 2012 ' / ' Wanting to play as a group again but wanting to avoid the downfalls of an RP server such as Moon Guard, this fairly decent sized reroll began with Skinnytroll, Qwee, and Muertimus leveling together. Eventually others such as Senbugger, Neverguess and Fiorenza joined the leveling group, with the first five previously mentioned posters hitting max level around the same time. Many more transferred to the server or began leveling characters after the core group reached max level including Delnizatha and Mustacheride. The guild didn't do much more than complete really easy cata raids or do old world achievements, but enjoyed hanging out in skype and fucking around. A shortlived 5v5's arena team was made and got to the 1700's effortlessly and showed promised but was disbanded after Senbugger got mad at being "replaced" by NeverGuess, even though the team was called NeverGuess the Team and the 6th addition to the team was really Muertimus. Following that, Senbugger obviously quit the guild and Delnizatha decided to transfer off to play with some simps, killing the 5's team permanentely. Feenix TBC Private Server - Late 2012 - Early 2013 ' A fairly short lived reroll that began with high hopes of Karazhan raiding and Gladiator titles. Most posters quit due to not being autistic enough for TBC gameplay. Notable players included Redpill, Muertimus, Stupidwalrus and Qwee. Moon Guard Horde - 2014 ' A reroll that began with Burrs resubbing and recruiting Sock and Lurks , Monalfie joined soon after and the group began leveling the guild to 25 while doing arenas and bgs primarily. Tiz logged in every so often to spam guild invites to general while still being level 20 some how. Presently still going. Kronos: May 2015 - January 2016 ' The Vanilla WoW private server guild that was created by Khadar the Umbi poster in May 2015. Initially it was Qwee, Muertimus, Starrider, Stupidwalrus, and Maticate who joined the reroll by leveling together essentially from level 1-60. More posters joined on as time went on including Village, Neverguess, Leprouslout, Choice, Xunrae, and many others. Fierce quickly became one of the biggest and most successful TLDR guilds. As people began to reach max level the itch to complete 40 man raids launched Fierce into more than just a TLDR reroll guild. Many newfriends and newfags were recruited to help the Tilders defeat the Firelord Ragnaros. Fierce was not without drama either, as it was quickly realized that Khadar the umbi poster was not fit to be guild leader if there was any hope of becoming a successful raiding guild. In a coup, Khadar was removed from power and replaced with Neverguess as guild leader. Khadar promptly left Fierce in protest. With With NeverGuess as guild master, Qwee as raid leader, Stupidwalrus as guild bank manager, and Maticate as court jester Fierce quickly progressed through the Molten Core and defeated Ragnaros. Blackwing Lair was a bit more of a challenge for , but managed to defeat Nefarian a couple months after release. The vanilla raid grind began to wear on people and the guild became less and less active as it neared the holidays. Once the holidays were over, no one seemed interested and the TLDR reroll officially died. This reroll highlighted the TLDR's ability to actually organize and complete relevant objectives in World of Warcraft for perhaps the first time with any real success. It also introduced a handful of non-Tilders that turned out to be pretty cool. Though they never began posting they still hang out in the TLDR discord on a regular basis. Guess What Qwee Has Qwee has autism. Category:TLDR History